


Kreacher R.A.B.

by Hareinthemoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hareinthemoonlight/pseuds/Hareinthemoonlight
Summary: A short poem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I own none of the characters or HP. I do this only for enjoyment, not profit)

_Kreacher_

_R.A.B_

_~o0o~_

_A loyal servant, forever in your debt._

_I would not, will not, shall not betray you,_

_even after your death._

_~o0o~_

_I suppose I'm misunderstood,_

_but yet again maybe it's my protection._

_The people who read the books will know_

_the hurt and sacrifice I've made,_

_But to those movie theatre dwellers_

_I am seen only as a bitter, hateful_

_Kreacher._

_~o0o~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
